Solitary Underground
by Neko-Rinny
Summary: Being the new kid in town is never fun so what happens when bullies decide to chase down Yuuri Shibuya and throw him into a gay strip club? Well he meets a stubborn, immature and arrogant blond one of the favourite dancers there of course. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters so this is a non-profitable story.

Summary: Being the new kid in town is never fun so what happens when bullies decide to chase down Yuuri Shibuya and throw him into a gay strip club? Well he meets a stubborn, immature and arrogant blond one of the favourite dancers there of course. Friendship was destined to happen, but when old hidden wounds begin to re-open is that the only thing to stay?

THIS IS AU (alternate universe)… so obviously. Of course Neko-Rinny can't leave out the smut when dealing with the beautiful boys of Kyou Kara Maou, now can she? All that is to come later… hee hee.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Running down the dark street the light pounding footsteps of the young man echoed throughout the alleyway as he ran. Tears streaming down his face the young man was determined to get away far far away from the ones that continued the pursuit. Ducking behind a group of trashcans the young man bit his lip and brought his hands up to his mouth to muffle and quiet his breathing.

"I saw him head this way, come on find that little prick!" called one of the boy's pursuers, "Search everywhere!"

He knew that it wouldn't be too hard for them to find him where he was… taking it slowly he began to crawl away from the piles of garbage and toward a door for some sort of building when he crawled right into the leg of one.

"I found him!" he called to his partners as he picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt, "Well well well, you almost gave us the slip little Yuuri Shibuya."

"But since I didn't do you think I can go home now?" Yuuri plead as the others circled around like a pack of wolves to a dying deer, 'Why does this have death written all over it?'

Feeling hands all over him as he struggled, clothes slightly ripping as the group carried him over to the door that he was reaching for. The leader opened it and smiled cruelly, "You were so eager to come here so let us help you!"

They laughed out loud and chucked the weak one inside and they laughed only louder as he landed face first. Sitting up Yuuri looked over to see the door shutting behind him closing the evil faces along with it. Looking around his new surroundings he finally realized he could hear music no he could feel music. The strong beat of bass was pumping through the floor and entering his body through his hands and knees.

"Where the heck am I?" he stood up and continued to look for anything that he could use as a hint when he noticed another door.

Taking in a deep breath he managed to muster up the courage to open and walk in the door but once inside Yuuri Shibuya DID NOT feel so brave any longer. He stood there planted on the spot as all around him young men with pretty faces and older men with muscular bodies were hurrying about trying to find clothes on a rack and make up on the counter.

"Where am I!" he squeaked out and was noticed by one of the older man with long violet tinted hair.

"OH!" the man cooed and he ran over to Yuuri wearing nothing but a yellow and red striped undergarment, "Aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

He trapped Yuuri in a giant hug and nearly squeezed the life out of the poor paralyzed boy. Trembling in the older man's arms he was ready to scream out in terror but his voice was long gone… like he wished to be. Pulling away from the hug the older man took Yuuri's face in his hands and looked him over and over again.

"You seem much too young to be here, how old are you?" the man questioned, "You don't look any older than fourteen."

Fifteen was the correct answer but damn if Yuuri could tell him the truth right now. He continued to choke on nothing as he tried to talk seeing this, the man just smiled.

"Aw!" the man continued his cooing as he squished Yuuri to his naked chest again, "Coming out of the closet it nothing to be ashamed of!"

COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET? Yuuri choked even more this was too much to take all at once. He wanted to tell the man he wasn't gay but he was roughly being pulled along and out through a curtained door way.

"Gunter." called a deep voice from behind them both and they both turned around to see you, "What are you coming up front for? You're not up."

"I was taking this cute one here to his seat!" Gunter seemed to giggle as he smiled at the older more grumpy looking man, "He just came out of the closet and I want him to get the best view of it all!"

"He doesn't look old enough…" the grumpy looking man sneered and took Yuuri's arm from Gunter, "But if you want him here than I guess I could find him a spot to stick him."

"Oh you'd to that for me!" Gunter seemed almost ecstatic to have a request done by the older grumpy man fulfilled, "You're sooooo wonderful, Raven! Have fun little one!"

Being roughly pulled along all the bright lights and the faces of the older man that were actually gay all blurred together and made Yuuri dizzy as he past them. Soon he found himself being pushed into a booth and that grumpy Raven man having a seat right beside him.

"Uhh…" Yuuri was finally able to find his voice again as he looked over at the man that sat beside him, "What is this place?"

The man just grunted slightly and kept his eyes planted firmly on what Yuuri believed was a stage, but what was the pole in the middle used for? Jumping slightly at the loud boom of the announcer's voice Yuuri took in a deep breath as the lights dimmed and the other man seemed to quiet down.

"It's that time again all my queers and dears for this is one you've all be waiting for!" he called out, "Our main attraction, introducing…!"

The sudden blast of music and lights made Yuuri jump ten feet high as suddenly came out a boy that looked no older than himself, skimpily dressed and now twirling himself around the pole. Yuuri watched the boy spin himself around and dance to the music in a seductive like manner finally realizing where he was when the boy started to strip himself of his clothing…

'OH MY—' his mind was screaming at him with utter hopelessness as he stared wide eyed at the boy then back at Raven who held a smug grin plastered to his face. The blond crawled toward Raven and him. Sitting up he really got the boys calling out as he stroked down the front of his own chest until it disappeared into his pants that were still on and continued to play with himself.

That was the last thing Yuuri seen… before he passed out.

(Two hours later…)

'Oh where the heck am I? I should get home mom is going to be worried about me if I don't show up soon.' He thought to himself in that darkness of his mind, 'Wow, this must all be just some really horrible dream… I'm lying down on my bed that's why it is so soft and comfortable; it was all just a dream. I'm opening my eyes now.'

With that he did... but unfortunately for Yuuri he didn't find himself at home and in his bed, but he found himself lying on a velvet couch in the backroom of the strip club. The man he knew as Gunter was staring down at him with a huge smile across his face. Sitting up slowly he noticed that the grumpy Raven was sitting in a chair in the corner and the glaring green eyes of the stripper boy now fully clothed were locked right upon him.

"I'm so glad that you are okay!" the fully clothed Gunter clapped his hands together in relief, "I suppose we exposed you to too much of it all."

"What happened…?" Yuuri squeaked as he pulled his gaze away from the angry blond.

"You blacked out right in the middle of my show! That's what happened!" the blond hissed as he continued his emerald death glare.

"We wanted to call an ambulance but we don't even know you're name so we just had Raven bring you back here." Gunter smiled and tried to not look at the blond behind him, "But now that you are okay."

"Okay?" Yuuri squeaked again as he fell back onto the couch and began to spill his guts, "My name is Yuuri Shibuya and I'm new here in town, I'm only fifteen years old and I've just had my first experience in a strip club for a gender that I'm not really into and my mother's going to be worried that I got murdered or something and I have no clue what time it is!"

"Three am." Raven finally spoke but obviously he spoke the wrong words as Yuuri sprung to his feet in a panic.

"THREE AM!" his face paled as he shouted out, "OH GOSH I'M GONNA BE IN MAJOR TROUBLE NOW! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HOW TO GET HOME!"

"Oh shut up and suck it up you, you WIMP!" the blond hollered back, "You don't have to be so damn noisy about it! Oh boo-hoo the wimp is lost, big deal!"

"I am not a wimp!" Yuuri clenched his fists and glared back at the blond, "It is a big deal! I don't know my way around here yet!"

The two continued to glare at each other from their almost opposite sides of the room. Soon Raven stood up and slapped the back of the blond's head, "You don't have to be so noisy either Wolfram act your act. This is obviously a big deal for Yuuri. What do you suppose we do about this Gunter?"

"You're only fifteen years old?" the violet tinted haired man seemed to be lost in another world as he stared starry-eyed at the boy who sat in front of him, "You're so cute, little Yuuri Shibuya!"

The other two just stared back and Wolfram sighed, "He's gone to the other world, Raven. How do you suppose we get him back?"

"Like this."

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably as Raven walked toward him placing big hands on his little shoulders and lifting him up to his feet. Raven began to drag Yuuri out of the room with Wolfram following… Gunter began to follow as well.

"No, Raven. Where are you taking him?" Gunter pleaded as he followed quickly, "Where? Where?"

"To your car." Raven replied ever so causally.

'Oh boy…' Yuuri thought to himself as that fearful feeling came over him again, 'Now I'm going to be raped in the back seat of a car!'

"We're going to drive him home." Raven looked down at Yuuri, "You remember you're address at least don't you?"

He nodded and gave a slight sigh of relief to know that he could keep his virginity for a little longer. Gunter just giggled and unlocked the doors as they all piled in… which meant Wolfram was coming to. Yuuri sat in the back with the blond who seemed to be in a far away place as he stared out the window absentmindedly each time Yuuri turned to look at him. Raven was silent as he sat beside Gunter who seemed to be humming along happily with the quiet music on the radio in the front as he drove. Yuuri took in a deep breath and leaned back into the seat as he turned to look once again at the blond only this time green eyes were staring back.

"What are you looking at?" Wolfram questioned.

"I would like to ask you the same question…" Yuuri gulped hoping that it would get Wolfram to drop it for he really didn't have a reason to anyway.

"Whatever, you wimp."

"I am not a wimp!" Yuuri growled back but went unnoticed as Wolfram turned his attention back to the window, 'Oh… what's his problem anyway?'

"Yuuri." Gunter stopped his humming and the car was coming to a stop, "We have to drop off Wolfram first, his block is just right here."

Nodding again he answered with a simple yes as the car came to a stop outside of a house. Wolfram grabbed at his backpack that lay at his feet, opened his door and walked up the path way, turning around he gave a simple wave before entering the house.

Yuuri was quiet as he watched not Wolfram but the shadowed figure of a man that was in the window… a lover maybe? The thought made Yuuri lightly shudder for he could feel a pit in the bottom of his stomach as Gunter began to drive away. Yuuri kept his eyes on the house as it slowly disappeared from view.

Two blocks down the street he finally began to recognize his surroundings and Gunter was right Wolfram did live on the same street as him, but what did that matter after this night he planned on never seeing anyone of them again. Saying his good-byes and thank yous for not getting mad at him he opened the door and walked up the pathway to his own house. Watching the car drive away Yuuri gripped the door handle and took another deep breath before he opened the house door. Ready to brave the storm.

To be continued.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woot, so how did this do for the first chapter? I think I might end up changing a few things later on but whatever. So reviews are like always welcomed with joy, so please!

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, this is probably the fastest I've ever put up a chapter. Well here is where things start to get interesting so have fun with this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou, never have and never will.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opening his eyes the dark-eyed boy sighed and rolled over to read the alarm clock on the nightstand beside his bed. Its read numbers read six O'clock. Damn, sleep was just not something he got much of last night his mind was far too busy floating around all the new memories stuck in his mind… mostly the thought of the naughty blond.

_The kid didn't look older than me. _Yuuri sighed as he cuddled deeper into his blankets and shudder, _I could feel the hate coming off of him… he really didn't like me. Oh well it's not like I'm ever going to see them again._

Taking in a deep breath Yuuri sighed as he thought about the mean look on Raven's face, the girly Gunter with his long volute-tinted hair, Wolfram the bratty blond and lastly he thought about the shadow in the window that night when they dropped the blond off. Who was that man?

"Yuuri sweetie!" the woman with the braided brown hair opened his door and was oddly cheerful again this morning, "Time to get ready for school!"

Sitting up Yuuri looked over at his mother and nodding as she left he couldn't help but smile, _Well last night wasn't so bad, I mean she was too busy hugging me to death than yelling at me._

Stretching and yawning Yuuri knew that this was going to be a long long day. Something was building in the pit of his stomach, anxiety of going to a new school? Maybe. Whatever was causing it, Yuuri tried to ignore as he looked down at the new all black uniform that made him feel like he was going to a funeral rather than class. Unbuttoning his shirt and stripping out of his pants he scratched his stomach and finally noticed the half hard erection he was bearing.

"Ah! How the heck did I get this?" he slapped his hands on his temples and sighed when a thought of the half-naked Wolfram appeared in his mind, "Oh great. Damn these teenage hormones!"

He continued to mutter and curse himself for such impure thoughts of the other boy err man? Once he was finished dressing himself he walked downstairs not even bothering to grab breakfast before he ran out of the house and down the street. Once he hit the block that he remembered Wolfram's house was on his feet seemed to slow to walking speed.

He soon found himself stopping in front of the same house he seen hidden in shadows last night. He studied the stone walls and the bright yellow front door and window panes they were nearly the same colour as Wolfram's hair, the thought of that made Yuuri smile. He noticed and remembered the big front window still closed with white curtains but more importantly he remembered the figure that stood there waiting for Wolfram. Soon much to Yuuri's surprise the curtains swung open and there stood a tall man with long grayish brown hair and a mean looking frown.

Jumping back Yuuri took off down the street a tight grip on his book bag and a scared look on his face, _Geez what the heck was that guy's problem! He's scary!_

Poor little Yuuri Shibuya soon found himself running all the way to his new found school. He finally managed to catch his breath as he sat down in his new desk in his new classroom and leaned back in his chair. Slumping to his desk placed a warm cheek to the cold wood and sighed, _What the heck is wrong with me?_

"Yuuri? Isn't that a girly kind of name?" a questioning voice came from beside he and Yuuri turned to see a boy with glasses on his face.

"Problems with my name… take them up with my mom she's the one that picked it out." he sat up and stared at the other boy with tired face, "It's not like I had anything to do with it."

"Ken." he smiled and held out his hand, "Ken Murata."

Taking the hand of the other boy Yuuri smiled back, "Yuuri Shibuya, well it's nice to meet someone at least."

Soon the cooing of the girls could be heard and Yuuri and Ken both looked over to where the noise was coming from. The classroom door was opened and there in the doorway stood a blond boy with emerald green eyes a fan-club of giggling girls behind him. He walked away from them and soon he was frozen in his place as he eyes meet the black of Yuuri's.

Wolfram's mouth seemed to form Yuuri's name but nothing was said at all as he turned and ran out of the classroom. Ken stared and was startled as Yuuri jumped out of his seat and chased after the popular blond one.

"Do they know each other…?" he tilted his head in confusion as Yuuri disappeared from view.

"Wolfram wait!" Yuuri was in hot pursuit of the boy in front of him as he chased him through-out the hallways and up staircases, "Wolfram I said stop!"

Wolfram just kept running up and up until he opened the door to the roof looking back he thought he lost Yuuri so looking back he was in surprise when he soon found himself pinned underneath the dark-haired boy, "Get off of me!"

Wolfram was wiggling and squirming underneath him trying to gain control but not getting anywhere with Yuuri holding tight to his wrists and keeping his full weight on Wolfram's hips as he stared down. Yuuri's mind was burning with so many questions now but all he could ask was—

"How old are you?"

"What?" Wolfram looked up at Yuuri and stopped his squirming.

"Tell me the truth Wolfram—how old are you?" Yuuri's grip was still tight on thin wrists lightly squeezing all the bit more when Wolfram turned his gaze away from him, "Tell me."

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?" Wolfram protested, "I barely know who you are. You have no right digging your nose in other peoples business."

"Well I am making it my business!"

Wolfram's gaze turned back to Yuuri but his angry glare was broken easily by the one that Yuuri was giving him in return. Black eyes were changed from innocent and warm to evil and cold; where was the Yuuri Shibuya that he had met last night? This person who was straddling him now certainly wasn't the same wimp from that night—this was different.

The grip on his wrist was actually starting to hurt and his could feel his fingers going numb so taking in a deep breath he sighed, "Sixteen."

Shocked Yuuri let go of Wolfram's wrist and continued his interrogation, "You're only a year old than me! What the heck are you doing working in a place like that!"

"That's none of your damn business, you wimp!" Wolfram winded an arm back and punch the face above his sending Yuuri falling off of him getting up quickly he was the one on top now holding Yuuri up by his collar he shook him, "Fuck you Shibuya! You're just like everyone else this is none of your damn business so fuck off! Don't pretend you can just start caring about someone you don't even fucking know!"

Yuuri looked up at Wolfram's face through his newly forming black eye as he was being shaken. He could see the watery eyes of Wolfram and soon the flat of his palm painfully kissed Wolfram's left cheek. The sound of the slap seemed to echo all around them and Wolfram lost his grip on Yuuri's collar both boys just continued to stare at each other.

"Not everyone is against you." Yuuri pushed Wolfram off of him and began to walk away, "Maybe there is someone that actually cares about you, brat."

Wolfram placed his hand against the cheek that was burning and stinging red as he silently watch Yuuri leave him alone.

(Later that day…)

"He sure let you have it." Ken held the ice pack gently against Yuuri's eye, "I guess that will teach you not to start things with him."

Yuuri grumbled as he looked up at Ken who sat on the sink counter in the boy's bathroom, "What do you know about Wolfram?"

"Wolfram Bielefelt." Ken sighed, "The most beautiful boy at the school; he has many female admires and is even rumored to have a lot of male admirers as well. Wolfram's also the captain of the school's fencing team and undefeated champion in the entire school district. Most people believe that he is the reincarnation of some dead prince."

Yuuri looked at Ken and sighed himself, "All that makes you sound like you are one of those rumored male admirers."

Ken just chuckled and removed the ice pack from Yuuri's face, "Nah, but it is impossible to go to this school as long as I have and not know about him. He's like a celebrity here fully worshiped and everything."

Sighing Yuuri leaned his head on his hand, "Great I just slapped the school's god across the face, but he didn't have to be such a jerk!"

"Did you know that he lives without parents?" Ken was cleaning off his glasses and despite Yuuri's anger he continued, "He's father and mother were never really together when he was born and she doesn't live there with him."

Guilt. Instant guilt and its mighty sledgehammer began to bang and break up the pieces of Yuuri's anger toward the blond. Yuuri looked over at Ken and stared wide-eyed at him, "So he's like an orphan? So I bet that man he lives with is a guardian."

"You know where Wolfram lives?" Ken placed his now clean glasses on his face and turned to Yuuri while placing the ice pack back on his face.

"He only lives a block of two away from my house…" Yuuri shivered at the touch of the cold to his eye.

"You better keep quiet." Ken smiled and moved a strand of hair away from Yuuri's face, "Girls and boys alike would pay money to be able to know where he lives."

"That's sad."

"I know."

Leaning into the cold of the ice pack Yuuri's mind was lost in so many thoughts, _So Wolfram lives without parents? That must be really tough. He's only a year older than me and he works in a strip club? How the heck did he get a job like that anyway…?_

Ken's smile faded when he noticed the distant look in Yuuri's eyes as he stood there silently lost in deep thought.

"Shibuya? Hello, earth to Shibuya?" Ken poked part of the swollen bruise and Yuuri snapped his attention back to him, "Come on, the bell rang we should get to last class."

"Oh…" Yuuri chuckled nervously and followed Ken out of the boy's bathroom and into the busy hallway, 'I wondered what Wolfram is doing now?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind a locked door of a single bedroom was the heavy panting and low moans of the blond boy that continued to pull his hand up and down his cock in a steady rhythm… his attempt at release. Green eyes hidden behind heavy lids, blond bangs lightly damp with sweat, the light red flush across his cheeks and nose, delicate fingers working their naughty way up and down as Wolfram sat on his bed and leaned against his bedroom wall. His favourite image brunt into mind.

So many years had gone by since he had last seen that face with the gentle eyes of hazel and soft kind smile, a long time passed since he was able to play with soft brown hair, so many years since he was able to crawl into a safe bed when childish nightmares wrecked havoc on his mind... so many years since he had last seen his brother.

Biting the corner of his lip Wolfram kept himself from getting too loud he knew that Gwendel would be home any minute. This had become quite the routine… everyday getting home early by cutting last class, sitting alone in his room and finding himself lost in thought… the thought of him. Never really sure whether it was an "incestly" infatuation or just teenage hormones at the sight of a beautiful stranger that caused the hard-on but he needed to get rid of it.

Up and down… up and down… over and over again. Sucking in a sharp breath as he felt his whole body becoming heavy until he came. Hips lightly jerking forward as he lightly banged his head on the wall he was leaning against. Taking in the last thoughts about his beautiful stranger before opening his eyes and waited for his breathing to return to normal.

Wiping his hand clean in his sheets he hopped off his bed and pulled back up his pants and boxers. He soon went about collecting the dirty clothes in the hamper and the dirty sheets off his bed for laundry. When he stopped and looked down at the red knuckles on his right hand rubbing them gentle he knew that Gwendel would notice them right away and questions were sure to follow it.

_Maybe there is someone that cares about you, brat. _Yuuri's words burn in his ears as he screamed out and punched the closest wall making his knuckles even more red and sore. Hiding his face the blond dropped to his knees and bit back the tears that were trying to escape just like earlier on the roof.

"Damn him! He's just a wimp and a liar only trying to trick me!" Wolfram screamed into his hands, "No one cares! No one could ever care!"

Placing his hand on the door Gwendel sighed wanted to help ease the pain he knew that he little brother was hiding but just didn't know how. He had just got home and went to change when he caught the muffled sound of his sobbing little brother.

"Wolfram…"

To be continued

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mwa ha! Another chapter is completed, so how'd you like this one? I do believe that this story is coming along much nicer than I thought it would… so now it's up to you! Please review! (on hands and knees). Come on, you know you wanna!

Ja ne!


End file.
